


In Another Life

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wanted this to be fluffy, Idk what happened, M/M, hanahaki, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: The day Bachira fell in love was the day he signed his suicide note. It was written in crimson ink and addressed to Yoichi Isagi, the root of the problem.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	In Another Life

The day Bachira fell in love was the day he signed his suicide note. It was written in crimson ink and addressed to Yoichi Isagi, the root of the problem.

It started out as a small cough, like most chronic illnesses do. It should’ve raised red flags immediately. Brushing it off as something as little as a cold, Bachira decided it would be best to ignore it.

But as time went on, the once small cough got progressively worse until Bachira was wheezing for the majority of the day. It was suffocating- he could never find any reprieve from it. And it only got worse the more he played soccer.

Logically, he knew what this was. He knew the illness, he knew the cause, he knew the effects it had on a person. Maybe the reason he decided to ignore the warning signs altogether early on was because being in denial was easier than admitting it to himself.

He had begun developing hanahaki, and it was plaguing his lungs harshly. In a near future, he’d begin coughing up flowers, and the cough would become more difficult to conceal.

And the worst part?

It had to be Yoichi Isagi, a literal embodiment of the sun. This should have been a good thing for Bachira- Isagi was the type to fall in love easily- but since the disease continued plaguing his lungs, he could tell it wasn’t like that. Love is a trivial thing like that.

The second week in August was when the illness finally began to rear its ugly head.

“You’re looking a little rough,” Isagi commented one day at lunch. “Yeah, well. Stayed up late trying to study English,” Bachira shot back instantly, too fast. “You, studying? Never thought I’d hear those two words in the same sentence.”

“Fuck you.”

“In your dreams.”

Nevertheless, the topic was dropped, but Isagi did take note of the excuse.

Not too long after, Bachira ran into Tokimitsu on the way back to their room. “Bachira! Did you know about the- hey, are you alright? You look like you haven’t slept in ages,” he mentioned. “I’m fine, just have been busy,” Bachira replied, already tired of this new wave of concern the soccer team (besides Rin, of course) was beginning to express, but at the same time grateful for their concern, “What do you need?”

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Nevermind. I’ll ask Isagi instead.”

To Bachira’s surprise, Tokimitsu quickly turned on his heels and made his way in the opposite direction.

Bachira sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Once making it back to their surprisingly empty room, he ducked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink.

Man, he really did look like shit.

It was because of the illness no doubt- it brought about a lot of lethargy and drowsiness, along with what could probably be considered a bout of depression.

He coughed into his hand, and a dark red flower petal came with it. He made a fist and crushed it.

The situation itself was pretty comical, or at least it was to Bachira. A seventeen-year old wannabe soccer player pining over a person who wanted the same position on a professional soccer team as him, a person who might even replace him if he didn’t sort himself out. Comical.

Tragic.

It happened during midday practice.

The team was divided into two smaller teams 2v2 teams and they’d compete against one another. Tokimitsu and Aryu on one team, Bachira and Isagi on the other.

Unfortunately for numbers, there was five of them, which meant someone would be spectating, or the other team would just be given a huge disadvantage. Rin ultimately decided that he would be the one to sit out simply because ‘he didn’t need the practice.’ Isagi had several things to say about this arrangement, but even Rin didn’t seem particularly in the mood for a fight. And without Rin playing, the teams were practically even. Kind of. Bachira could almost say him and Isagi’s duo could almost be considered overpowered, but that was probably both biased and giving themselves too much credit, or maybe Tokimitsu and Aryu not enough. They were both good competitors.

They were in the middle of the practice game when Bachira fell into a coughing fit. It was a bad one too- one that he couldn’t control, not really. The only thing he could suppress was the actual act of coughing up flower petals, but maybe that was enough. As long as Isagi never found out about his undying admiration for him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tokimitsu asked, his brow furrowing in concern. That boy was too nice. He had possession of the ball and had momentarily stopped when Bachira began to cough.

“Oi, Tokimitsu! Don’t stop!” Aryu called, and it looked like it finally dawned on Tokimitsu that he stopped during a 2v2 match.

“I’m fine, sorry,” Bachira choked out to the best of his ability until he could get the situation under control. Once he stopped coughing, he smiled and cheerfully said, “Good to go.”

While Bachira wasn’t paying attention, apparently Isagi had stolen the ball. “Bachira!” he yelled while he passed it his way.

Bachira wasn’t sure what he was anticipating. As a striker, especially with his weapon being passing, it was his job to receive the pass. But the moment he made contact with the ball, he found himself unable to control it and he lost possession. Isagi frowned and possibly looked a little rattled, but deep down Bachira knew he would never be angry with him over something as meaningless as a failed pass.

Abruptly, another coughing fit began that brought Bachira to his knees. He coughed and coughed until he got dizzy, then continued coughing. He vaguely registered everything coming to an immediate stop and heard a couple of distressed cries from his friends.

“Bachira!” Isagi immediately approached once he spotted his downed teammate and took a knee beside him, “I know it’s difficult, but try to take a deep breath for me, okay?”

Isagi hovered a hand above Bachira’s lower back, unsure exactly of what else to do besides offering reassurance.

Bachira was completely aware of two things and two things only in that moment:

  1. He was definitely being choked by flowers but was pretty sure he hadn’t actually coughed any up.
  2. He couldn’t breathe.



As his protesting lungs continued to struggle to take in oxygen, Isagi and his friends began looking more and more distressed. Aryu and Tokimitsu were whispering to each other, Bachira noticed absentmindedly. He noticed that along with Rin still looking completely unfazed, even if the matter was urgent.

“Shit, Bachira, can you hear me? Can you look at me? I need you to stay with me, okay?”

He tried to nod in response, but it was unlikely Isagi would notice.

“Is something stuck in your throat? Do you need water? Someone get a fucking medic!”

Bachira pondered that for a moment. There was something stuck in his throat- roses. But he also didn’t feel inclined to share that detail. He decided to not respond, especially since it was taking far too much effort anyway. He was getting dizzy and his vision was also beginning to gray out.

“Bachira? Bachira?” Isagi was persistently trying to get his attention but staying conscious in this situation turned out to be a much more difficult task than he had expected. Before he could recognize fully what was happening, his eyes rolled back in his head and he blacked out.

Vaguely, he could register a few things:

Someone, most likely Isagi but wouldn’t be limited to, screaming, ‘Fuck!’ at the top of their lungs.

Tokimitsu commenting on how his complexion was beginning to turn blue (yikes).

Aryu asking if he was breathing.

Rin (finally) asking what had happened.

And lastly, someone holding his wrist a little too tight, most likely checking his pulse (it was very probable that was also Isagi).

Then, Bachira lost awareness completely.

He came to to the annoying beeping of a heartrate monitor and in an infirmary bed. He blearily opened his eyes to see Tokimitsu (who was most likely there out of obligation) and Isagi (who most likely wasn’t) sitting next to him.

Was he still in Blue Lock? Did Blue Lock even have an infirmary? Most likely, otherwise the program could get shut down due to some sort of child endangerment law. Probably.

“Good morning!” Tokimitsu attempted to lighten the mood, most likely earnestly, but it felt forced. Bachira groaned in response, before deciding to ask, “What’d I miss?”

“Not much. Just a few days worth of practice,” Isagi replied mechanically. He looked like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep in at least a month.

 _‘Days?’_ Bachira thought.

“What the fuck were you thinking, huh?” Isagi frowned and his anger was now evident, “You thought you’d play tough guy and not tell anybody that you had a potentially life-threatening illness? You’d stay silent until you collapsed in practice and scare the hell out of everyone?”

Isagi crossed his arms, which he only did when he was _livid_ , which made Bachira feel infinitely worse about the entire situation.

“So you know then?” he asked.

“What?”

“So you know then, about the hanahaki?”

“Yeah, they did the surgery and ripped the damn plant out of your lungs. We all know about it,” Isagi clenched his jaw.

Now, it was Bachira’s turn to be angry. He didn’t want to get the surgery- that was part of the reason he thought it best to ignore the situation entirely.

“Why’d they do that?” he snapped.

Isagi looked at him exasperatedly, “Because you were going to fucking die, Bachira!”

Bachira didn’t know how to reply. Sure, he was angry as hell at whoever made the executive decision to give him the surgery, but he could tell that lashing out at Isagi, the secret light of his life who was only angry because he was worried, wouldn’t be effective.

“Who was it?” Tokimitsu, who had been eerily quiet this entire time, piped up.

Bachira waited for a moment. Weighed his options. Then he shifted his gaze to Isagi. Tokimitsu’s eyes widened at the realization.

“And he didn’t like you back.”

“Obviously.”

“Who?” Isagi asked.

“He was worried,” Tokimitsu was worrying his bottom lip, looking everywhere but Semi’s eyes, “we all were. Even Rin.”

Bachira continued staring at Isagi waiting for any sort of reaction. Waiting for him to get the hint.

“He was. He was all like, ‘What the hell is happening?’ and I don’t think I’ve ever heard him curse before that moment!” Tokimitsu’s spirits seemed to improve, at least slightly.

“It was weird. I didn’t think an individual who’s basically allergic to the entire spectrum of human emotion could feel any sort of concern,” Isagi commented. Bachira laughed at that. “Isagi, that’s mean,” he said, “I’m sure deep down in that cold, dead heart of his he has to care about something.”

“Yeah, soccer.”

Everyone snorted at that.

Tokimitsu’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

“Looks like it’s my cue to leave!”

“What?”

“Aryu needs me. Have fun, Isagi!”

“Oh. Okay.”

Tokimitsu grabbed his bag (that Bachira hadn’t even noticed was there), waved his goodbyes, and left.

Facing Isagi alone after all of this felt like too much for BAchira to handle (even if Isagi was the most oblivious person in all of mankind).

“So,” Isagi’s eyes flitted around nervously before he settled on, “I’m glad you didn’t die.”

“Aww, you’re too sweet, Isagi!” Bachira remarked in an excitable tone, but even it felt fake.

“So.”

“So.”

“Hanahaki.”

“Yep.”

“You know, you aren’t making this easy.”

“Making what easy?”

Bachira knew he was avoiding the elephant in the room, but he intended on taking Isagi out of his comfort zone as much as possible. He didn’t want to talk about it- hell, he didn’t want the situation to be brought up ever again. By anyone. Ever.

Isagi groaned.

“Who was it?”

“Who was what-

“You know what I’m referring to.”

“You.”

“What?”

“It was you. But I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. Feelings are gone now. That’s what they sliced me up for,” Isagi winced, and Bachira realized he probably should have been a little more sensitive about the subject.

“Why?”

Bachira thought about his options. Should he give an honest and sincere answer, or one that would possibly get Isagi off his back?

He chose the latter.

“I was always told that healthy couples share similar interests. And I like playing soccer with you.”

Isagi wrinkled his face at that.

“Will you ever be able to feel the same way again?”

“I don’t know how this love stuff works, so I can’t give you an honest answer.”

Based on Isagi’s face, that was clearly not the answer he was expecting. Isagi stood up from his chair and began approaching the door. He halted at the doorframe though.

“Maybe it could’ve been different,” he said wistfully.

“I wish it would’ve been different,” Bachira responded solemnly.

“Yeah. Maybe in the next life.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha in the next life they get married and live in a castle and have four kids.  
> @megwru I hope you like this, I'm sorry it became so angsty! I wanted to make it fluffy, I swear!  
> This was going to be Isagi-centric and now It Is Not rip  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
